User talk:Anarchic Operations
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:528791|Advice needed page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 06:45, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Thank you so much for the nomination of pasta for the month! :D I really appreciate it. ChristianWallis (talk) 15:57, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Eyy you Anarchist, I have a favor to ask So, you've been such a good critic of my drafts, I'm going to be a selfish narcissist and pile you with more work to do. Just kidding. I'm really sorry to bother you like this, but I would like feedback on this WW draft I recently made. The reason I'm so urgent about it is because it seems rather promising to me, but of course I make mistakes and overlook errors. So, if you're busy or not interested don't do it, I won't get offended or throw a tantrum. But in your spare time, if it's possible, could you take a look at the story and criticize it? Best regards, User:MarioFan5050(talk · edits) 01:51, June 1, 2016 (UTC)MarioFan5050 Re: Request I'll try to get around to it tomorrow as it's getting late on my end. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:56, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Out Of This World - Help Do you think I should use medias-res in my story (Out Of This World) or is it too bland? I've read the "cliches" pages too. DJDG-MOS (talk) 19:43, June 8, 2016 (UTC) The medias-res in a mere one line. The rest of the pasta is written normally. Oh, and one major inspiration is Outlast, so you should find some similarities if you've played the game. DJDG-MOS (talk) B-lated B-day Hey, I just noticed that it apparently was your birthday about a week ago, so I just wanted to wish you a happy belated birthday. I hope it was full of werewolves and many other equally-as-terrifying things. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|"Don't get hot and flustered,]] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of' mustard!"]] 01:35, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Re: Sorry about the wait, but I just moved and then the internet in this area decided to go down for nearly a week. The topic you're asking about is a very tricky one, and I'm not sure if I can explain it properly. If you'll notice my two monologues, nothing is really described in traditional detail: it's all being relayed from the visual detail by Ned or Verner's often humorous words (humor can help, but it's also like playing with fire a bit. you really have to be careful). Take for instance the shit-eating scene from the sequel - it was almost completely implied but still disgusting. If I had written it in third person and said, "Verner jammed the screwdriver into the shit-filled funnel, causing Ned's nostrils to turn into secondary assholes as kernels of last night's corn-on-the-cob struggled to pop out," then we may have a different reaction from the reader. The gore/violence needs to be necessary, which only you can determine, and it needs to be done in a way that forces the reader to imagine the scene rather than telling them everything. It's not an easy thing to pull off, and I'm not really sure if I've pulled anything off, but I did go into those stories wanting to see how much I could get away with, how much I could disgust with the minimal amount of disgusting detail. Consider Ned being "gut-fucked". It's a cringe-worthy scene that shocked a lot of readers, but if you look over it again you'll notice almost no description of what happened other than a little bit about what he looked like afterwards and the screams he was making. If I had talked about the guy's dick sliding in and out of Ned's new fun-hole people probably wouldn't have been as tolerant. Anyway, that's my two cents. I hope it makes a tiny bit of sense and possibly helps you in some way. I appreciate you asking, and always feel free to do so. Have a good one, my friend. P.S. I feel certain you're aware, but the audience for extreme horror is a thin one. Be prepared for hate and comments containing the words "torture porn" or "pointless gore" even if they don't really apply to the story. Jay Ten (talk) 22:08, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Review Hey, Was just hoping you'd be willing to offer some feedback on a story I posted on the writer's workshop (Just the right height) . I'm considering submitting it to Whitix's contest so I'd like as much feedback as possible. It's a bit long (6000 words) so no rush, but I'd super appreciate the feedback and will always be willing to repay the favour. Thanks, ChristianWallis (talk) 15:53, June 25, 2016 (UTC)